


my cheeks are (red), our locked eyes are (black)

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, actually im bad at every genre, i write because no one writes this for me, showki is cute im crying, too bad im bad at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: "we can't get married." and kihyun has solid reasons for that.Card Bprompts- confession x kids/childhood





	my cheeks are (red), our locked eyes are (black)

**Author's Note:**

> title from exo's first love.

“Guess who!”

Hyunwoo could guess that voice and the softness of the hands covering his eyes anytime. His sight might be closed but he still could see the twinkling eyes and familiar smile in his head clearly.

“Kihyun?”

The hands were gone and Hyunwoo turned around to see Kihyun smiling at him. “I really can’t trick you huh.”

Hyunwoo laughed while patting the ground next to him so Kihyun could sit beside him under the tree. Kihyun obliged happily.

“Have you done with the vocal class?” Hyunwoo’s fingers ran through Kihyun’s hair like a habit. Kihyun paid no mind because he was used to it. He shook his head and grinned. “I’m ditching the class to meet you.”

Hyunwoo looked at the younger worriedly. “Won’t you get into any trouble for that?” He didn’t want Kihyun’s parents to get mad at the boy, or even worse, forbidding them from meeting each other.

Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo for a while before breaking into a fit of giggles. “You should have seen your face oh my stomach hurts.” Kihyun hit Hyunwoo repeatedly in playful manners. “I’m just kidding. I’ve finished the lesson early.”

Hyunwoo took a glance of Kihyun’s happy face and he thought he fell in love again and again.

So he decided to do what he really wanted to do.

“Close your eyes, Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened which made Hyunwoo smiled softly. “I said close your eyes not the opposite.”

“It’s so sudden.” Kihyun grumbled but still shut his eyes. Hyunwoo gazed at the other’s peaceful expression and fought the urge to brush Kihyun’s pouty lips to find a suitable gift for his crush.

“Okay you can open your eyes now.”

Hyunwoo’s soft voice made Kihyun’s eyelashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes and saw a very nervous Hyunwoo in front of him. The older pointed at his finger.

Kihyun looked down where a fresh strand of green grass tied in a knot and slotted perfectly around his ring finger.

His heart beat fast. His voice low and laced with uncertainty. “What’s this for?” He looked up and met with Hyunwoo who beamed despite his trembling fingers. His hands warm in Hyunwoo’s.

Hyunwoo laughed then, as if Kihyun had told him a joke. “Our engagement, of course.” His eyes turned into crescents and Kihyun wished the time stopped and he could see Hyunwoo like this forever.

Kihyun’s smile faltered. He turned his head away from Hyunwoo so the other wouldn’t see the tears threatening to escape from his eyes. “But Hyunwoo,” he choked as he spoke, “we can’t get married.”

Before Hyunwoo could say anything Kihyun had cut him, “We’re just kids. Your 13th birthday was 3 months ago.” Kihyun huffed and pouted. What if he agreed and on the next day Hyunwoo forgot him and chose someone else to marry instead? What if Hyunwoo thought of this as a one of the games they played? He may be young but he knew his heart would be in so much pain if Hyunwoo did that.

What Kihyun wasn’t expected was when Hyunwoo pulled him into an embrace and enveloping his small frame with his arms.

“We’ll get married anyway.” Hyunwoo whispered lowly, only for Kihyun to listen, “I promise you.”

 

 

 

Spoiler- they got married (eventually) after 10 years.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self-indulgent drabble to quench my showki thirst. thanks for reading! talk showki to me on twitter @notzuly


End file.
